


Between You and Me.

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For ChikaIta week on Twitter!day 1: Office/Over time/Lunch break
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Between You and Me.

"Senpai~"

Chikage turned around and noticed him standing behind him. Itaru finally gave Chikage the plastic bag he's holding and smiled a bit. 

"You've been doing overtime, right? Don't forget to eat your lunch, senpai."

"I was about to go out and have lunch. Since you're here, why not join me?"

Seeing how Chikage ended up inviting him, Itaru happily nodded in agreement.

"Heh, sure. You're paying, senpai?"

Chikage shook his head.

"Half of it."

"Geez, no fun."


End file.
